Shingeki no Sakka
by Kuroko Kyousuke
Summary: After defeating the Second Stage Children, the Chrono Storm and the other Raimon players went back to their own timeline. Before dismiss, Tenma decided to time travel for one last time, but what adventures did the Chrono Storm meet? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1 --- The Last Time Jump

**Hey minna! This is my first facfic. But I straight away challenge the crossover fanfic. Enjoy to read it and leave your ratings and comments please ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Time Jump**

The story took place after Raimon travelled to challenge the Second Stage Children. After Raimon had defeated the Second Stage Children, the team travelled back to their own timeline.

Before Kinako, Torb, Zanark, Wandaba and Fei were about to travel back to the timeline where they belong to, Tenma had a request.

"Perhaps, we will have a time travel... Just one more time?"

Everyone agreed, included Coach Endou.

"My family owned a sword," Tenma continued, "and my father said that this kind of sword was used to save our mankind before."

"WOW, that's interesting," said Fei.

"I hid it at Aki-nee's hostel. Let me bring the sword to you all," said Tenma.

"OK, we will wait here," Endou replied.

Tenma left the team and the Inazuma TM Caravan, and ran back to the field.

"Aki-nee, I'm home!" he shouted as he reached the hostel, "Uhm... Aki-nee?"

Tenma walked into his room. He opened the cupboard and took out a sword. The sword looked like a machete but the shape of the holder looked like a handgun. Tenma wrapped the sword carefully with a piece of cloth and brought it out from his room. Then, he left the hostel.

He ran back to the Inazuma Caravan, where his teammates were waiting there.

"Minna! I just brought the artifact!" Tenma shouted.

"Yokata…" said Aoi, pleasantly.

"GOOD! Since the artifact is brought, then allow me to announce the ones who can time travel!" cried Wandaba, as his body turned red as the sign of exciment.

"Endou Kantoku, can you coach us this time?" Tenma asked. Endou nodded his head, but Wandaba's face turns black.

"Poor Wandaba…" said Akane.

"Alright minna," said Endou,"allow me to announce who are going to time travel this time."

Endou took a deep breath.

"Alright minna," Endou continued, "the players who can time travel are **Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyosuke, Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Torb, Nanobana Kinako, Fei Rune, Nishiki Ryouma, Nishizono Shinsuke, Amemiya Taiyou **and** Zanark Avalonic**."

"Menwhile, the managers are **Clark Wanderbot aka Wandaba**, **Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane** and **Seto Midori**," Endou continued, "and I, **Endou Mamoru**, will coach the Chrono Storm."

"YOSH!" Everyone shouted.

All selected players and managers and Endou, entered the Inazuma TM Caravan. As they were about to leave, the other players and some of Endou's friends, said farewell to them.

"Shinsuke, I know you can do it. Gambateh!" it was Sangoku's voice.

"Good luck, Endou," said Goenji and Kidou.

The others were also giving blesses to the selected players, and the managers, and of course, Coach Endou.

"Arigato minna," shouted the people in the caravan.

Meanwhile in the caravan, Wandaba asked Tenma a very important question.

"Did your father say when that sword was used to save our mankind?"

"Uhm… Ano… I think it was at 850's," Tenma replied, with an unsure face.

"Oh, ok," Wandaba continued," so let's try to set the time around 850's, then." Tenma agreed.

Fei helped Wandaba to place the sword into the Artifact Scanner. Soon, the scanner started to scan the sword, and the time-travel process had begun.

"Time travel in minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Wandaba who was sitting in front while others were ready to take off, shouted, **"TIME JUMP!"**

Soon, the caravan was about to take off.

"Sayonara minna! Gambateh-ne minna!" the others who were on the ground, shouted.

Soon, the caravan flew away, and disappeared into the wormhole.

* * *

**How is it? More chapters coming soon~**


	2. Chapter 2 --- Unexpected Welcome

**Hey minna! This is my first facfic. But I straight away challenge the crossover fanfic. Enjoy to read it and leave your ratings and comments please ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Welcome**

While the caravan was travelling in the wormhole, Tenma and his friends were excited about this time travel.

"I wonder what the new challenge is coming to us," Tenma said to Shinsuke and Tsurugi.

"Yup! I can't wait!" said Shinsuke. Tsurugi nods his head.

"This time travel makes me like a whoa whoa!" said Torb, happily.

"Well finally we made this so far," said Shindou, holding Kirino's hand, "I hope we can do better after winning the Second Stage Children." Kirino nodded his head, as a sign of agreement.

"No matter what, you are always my son," said Kinako, who was holding Fei's hand. "Your father was right to send me to protect you."

"Thanks, mom," Fei replied.

"Well, I hope we can play soccer when we reach there," Zanark said, "right, Nishiki?" Nishiki agreed.

Meanwhile, Taiyou was sitting near the window, staring at the wormhole.

"Daijove desuka?" asked Tenma, and taiyou replied with a shocked face.

"Well… Uhm… I'm fine," he replied.

"Yokata…" replied Tenma, "I hope your body can withstand your strength. Things will workout somehow." Tenma smiled.

"Yup," Taiyou gave a big smile.

"Grandpa," Endou thought, "thanks again for saving us. It's time for me to continue your soccer journey." He sat near the window, staring at the wormhole.

"Alright minna," cried Wandaba, "we are almost there!" Everyone was getting ready to reach 850's AD.

Soon, the caravan vanished from the wormhole.

Moments later, the team found themselves in the middle of the skies. The caravan landed on an open field. The team left the caravan before Wandaba made the caravan invisible.

"Cool, finally we have some fresh air!" Tenma shouted.

Just then, they heard a large doom sound.

"What was that?" Shinsuke asked.

"Is it a dinosaur?" Fei looked confused.

"Dinosaur existed before us, right?" Tenma interrupt.

The doom sound was heard more clearly. The team saw the shadow. Shindou looked up to the sky.

"LOOK!"

The others turned around their heads. All they saw was a same but strange creature - a 6-metre-tall creature which looked like a naked man.

"Kyojin… Kyojin desuka?" tenma asked, but his body was shivering.

"I….. I think so…" Shinsuke agreed.

The kyojin was about to step on them.

"Run, minna!" Tsurugi shouted. The team ran away to avoid from being stepped by the kyojin.

Just then, a guy flew out of nowhere. He use the swords - the one which owned by Tenma - and sliced the back of the neck of the kyojin.

The kyojin collapsed, right in front of the team.

"Minna, you shouldn't stay there or you will end up inside kyojin's stomach," a guy shouted, who was standing on the kyojin's head.

"Arigato dosaimas," said Tenma,"but…. Who are you?"

"Well, are you from the future?" the guy asked.

This question shocked everyone, especially Endou.

"How…. How do you know?" Tenma asked with a shocking face.

"Well, I am from future, too," the guy smiled.

"Oh, really?" Tenma asked with a confusing face.

"Yup," the guy stood straight with his left fist behind and right fist in front of the chest," konewa Yuusuke Shori from Scouting Legion, who likes to hunt kyojins to save our mankind!"

"Konewa Matsukaze Tenma," Tenma introduced himself," the captain of the Strongest Eleven, aka Chrono Storm, the team with the strongest eleven soccer players in the history."

"Chrono Storm? Interesting," Yuusuke mumbled. He looked at Tenma, and then he looked at Endou.

Endou felt something strange.

"Well do you have a transport to send me to the wall Maria?" Yuusuke pointed to the wall, which was located about a hundred miles away from he and Tenma and the team met.

Wandaba unveiled the caravan, and then everyone included Yuusuke got on the caravan. Once again, the caravan took off and flew up to the sky.

While in the caravan, Endou was wondering who the guy was. Endou thought he had seen the guy before.

"Who is Yuusuke, actually?" Endou asked himself.

* * *

**So who is Yuusuke actually? Let me give you a hint: he was once Endou's teammate. Comment your answers and rate it ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 --- Mysterious Man

**Alright, this is the third chapter... Hope you can take time to read it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mysterious Man**

"Let me tell you about the history," Yuusuke said while the others were in the caravan.

Everyone was ready to listen to the story from the black-haired kyojin hunter, with all ears.

"Eh hem," Yuusuke tilted his glasses," it started at about 100 years ago. An unknown reason made human turn into titans, or kyojins as we called. Kyojins are usually at least 5 metres tall and naked. They don't have any excretory system or reproductive system, so we don't know how kyojins are reproduced."

Everyone focused what Yuusuke was saying.

"Fortunately, our mankind built 3 walls about a century ago. The average height of them is 50 metres. The outermost wall is **wall Maria** while the middle wall is named as **wall Rose**, and the **wall Sina** is the innermost wall. The walls protected us for about a century until a 60-metre-tall colossal titan broke wall Maria, at the Shinganshina District. Since that, we had to retreat to behind wall Rose. We had lost one third of territory and one fifth of population."

"So how many types of kyojins are there?" Endou asked.

"Well," Yuusuke answered," so far we have encountered normal-typed kyojins, their height are usually between 5 metres and 15 metres. But we meet some special titans too. Besides the colossal titan, we have encountered an armored titan which is strong enough to break the wall, once again. "

"So that means…" Tenma interrupted," all kyojins are dangerous to our mankind?"

"NO," Yuusuke replied, "recently there is a titan who seldom attack humans, instead it fight with other kyojins."

"Kyojin fights with kyojin?" Shinsuke shocked.

"YUP," Yuusuke answered, "that means that kyojin is controlled by a human who is determined to kill all the kyojin. We call this as a titan shifter, and so far, the only titan shifter we know is… **Eren Yeager**."

"At least not all kyojins are harmful," said Tsurugi. Yuusuke agreed.

Soon, the caravan flew over the corrupted wall Maria. Smokes were seen from the interior of wall Maria. Besides that, the titans were seen, wandering around and searching for human to feed on.

"But," Yuusuke made everyone to put attention on him, "not every place inside wall Maria is exposed to the titans."

**"Seriously?"** Tenma shocked.

"Yup," Yuusuke continued, "there was a place where I hid myself from the titans after I time-travelled from the future."

"Sugoii-ne!" Tenma shouted happily.

Yuusuke looked outside, and pointed to an about 25 kilometre square wide open field which was surrounded by the 30-metre-tall wall, filled with high-tech devices which can lure or even kill the titans. "Let's land here," he said.

Wandaba parked he caravan at the interior of Yuusuke's territory. Everyone stepped out of the caravan.

"Sugoii!" tenma shouted, and looked around, like a six-year-old kid.

"This is awesome!" Shinsuke agreed.

Yes, they saw something awesome.

At the north side of the wall, the team saw a set up of obstacle courses. (YUP, something like from the Japanese show SASUKE or Ninja Warriors.) "This is where I used to train myself to be a sasuke," said Yuusuke.

"Sasuke?" Tenma shocked, "is that my dog's name?"

Everyone laughed, even Shinsuke rolled on the floor, laughing.

"Well actually Sasuke means ninja warrior," Tsurugi said.

There was a training boot camp, not far from the course. "This place is specialized for using these 3D maneuver gears," Yuusuke pat the boxes where they hung around his waist. The team saw the modals of the titans, too.

"Perhaps, the modals are used as the real kyojins to be killed?" Tenma asked.

"You don't say?" Tsurugi replied.

Right at the east of the wall, there was a chateau. "You are welcomed to live here," Yuusuke welcomed the others warmly, "the dinner's on me today." He smiled.

"Arigato dosaimas, Yuusuke!" Endou thanked Yuusuke.

Everyone entered the chatueau. Each of them visited their own room. Some of them even cleaned the old, abandoned rooms to ensure that the rooms were spike and span.

Tenma opened the window, and amazed by the open field right in front of the chateau. "Kakoii-ne!" he shouted, "the filed is a perfect place to play soccer!"

"Totally agree," Zanark suddenly walked into Tenma's room.

"Zanark!" Tenma looked at Zanark in a shocking face.

"But there's no proper field to train or play soccer," Tenma said to Zanark.

"I know you will say that," said Zanark, "don't forget that I still have the sphere device."

"Oh yeah!" Tenma replied with a happier voice, "Arigato!"

"I know you will say that," said Zanark.

* * *

**Well how's chapter 3? Review please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 --- Training Courses

**Let's see how Tenma and his teammates underwent training~~**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Training Courses**

After having a very good dinner with Yuusuke and a very good sleep in the chateau, all of the players of Chrono Storm were ready for training.

Endou gathered the players near the obstacle courses, early in the morning.

"Ohaiyo minna," Endou wished the team a very good morning, "minna, this is our training menu!" Endou pointed to the obstacle courses.

**"EH?"** everyone shocked.

"Yes, these obstacle courses will improve your body strength and your mind strength," Endou continued. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright minna, let's do this!" Tenma encouraged his team.

"Yes!" the others shouted.

The players tried out the obstacle courses. Each of them wanted to prove that they are stronger than before.

At the first few minutes,

Tenma tried out with the Cliff Hanger,  
Shinsuke tried out with the Warped Wall,  
Tsurugi tried out with the Salmon Ladder,  
Kirino tried out with the Lucky Dice,  
Shindou tried out with the Spider Wall,  
Kinako tried out with the Quad Steps,  
Torb tried out with the Heavenly Rope,  
Fei tried out with the Monkey Bars,  
Taiyou tried out with the Log Roll,  
Nishiki tried out with the Pipe Slider, and  
Zanark tried out with the Curtain Swing.

Then, each of them agreed to try different courses. Some of them looked determined to master the course.

After a few hours, they had tried out the entire obstacle courses.

"Minna, it's lunch time," Aoi shouted, standing near the chateau.

Everyone walked in to the chateau, and had lunch which was cooked by Yuusuke and assisted by the managers. After lunch, they took a short break, meanwhile Yuusuke headed to the training boot camp to improve his movement with the 3D maneuver gears.

Moments later, Yuusuke called upon the Chrono Storm to gather at the boot camp.

"Today, I will train you how to use the 3D maneuver gears," said Yuusuke. The team looked like they were ready for this training.

Everyone put on the 3D maneuver gears and was given instructions about using the gears. Moments later, they were ready to fly.

Shinsuke was the first person to try out the gears. He fired the ropes to the walls, and the ropes were immediately attached at the wall. He flew over the field while the gases were released from the gears, at the same time he attached the ropes on the wall. The others were amazed by Shinsuke who was flying with the gears smoothly. Then, the others tried out the 3D maneuver gears, and the result they experienced was as good as Shinsuke.

**"YATTA!"** Tenma shouted.

"Looks like you all learned these quickly," said Yuusuke, "You are now ready to hunt the kyojins."

Then, everyone was taught how to kill the titans.

Yuusuke started to explain, "To defeat them, you must cut a very deep slice at the back of the neck of the titans. This part always let the titans' avaible to regenerate and replace the damaged organs. If this part is sliced, the titans will die and evaporate." Everyone listened to him with all ears.

Then, the team were trained to apply the techniques of using 3D maneuver gears on the modals of the titans, and ended up with succession.

"Now, all of you are ready to be the kyojin hunters," said Yuusuke at the end of the training.

Meanwhile, Aoi, Akane, Midori and Wandaba were preparing for dinner. Once the dinner was ready, Aoi called the team to have dinner. Once everyone sat at the dining room, everyone was ready for dinner.

**"Itadakimasu!"** Everyone enjoyed the dinner happily. The food was so tasty until Endou mentioned his wife.

"At least these foods taste better than Natsumi," Endou smiled while eating, which made Tenma burst out laugh. Yup, only Endou and Tenma had experienced with those horrible food before.

After dinner, everyone headed back to their room, except Zanark. Zanark went to the open field. Tenma saw Zanark remain awake, so he followed Zanark to the open field.

At the field, Zanark took out his sphere device. FIELD MADE MODE, and a standard soccer field was seen. Zanark decided to train soccer. But actually, he expected Tenma who was following him, so he wanted Tenma to join him for training. Tenma was happy to train soccer with Zanark. Moments later, the other teammates, one by one, came out from the chateau and joined Tenma and Zanark for training. They trained until the moon arose to the peak of the sky.

This training course was continued for a month.

* * *

**COMING UP NEXT: Eren Yeager's appearance ^^**

**Leave a review please, TQ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 --- Meet Eren Yeager

**Coming up, Eren Jaeger is here! Y(^o^)Y**

**(p/s: This is the shortest chapter, if not mistaken)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meet Eren Yeager**

One fine morning, while the team was training, a mysterious man flew into the wall. **"Good heavens, it's Eren Jaegar!"** Yuusuke shouted.

Everyone stopped their training. Then they stood in front of Eren, in a straight line.

"Allow me to introduce you, the Chrono Storm, he is Eren Yeager one of the elite kyojin hunter from the Scouting Legion," Yuusuke introduced Eren to the team. The team saluted to Eren while Eren saluted back.

"My name is Eren Jaeger," the black-haired and 1.7-metre-tall guy introduced himself; "I had never seen you all before. Who are you and where are you from?"

Tenma stood out from the line and introduced himself. "My name is Matsukaze Tenma, the captain of the Chrono Storm. We are from the future!"

"Interesting, another future guys," Eren mumbled.

"So how long had you all been here?" asked Eren.

"A month," Tenma replied.

"What's your purpose of coming too here?" Eren asked.

"Well… uhm… my family kept this sword at my time," Tenma took out the sword from the 3D maneuver gear, "my father said that this saved our mankind before."

"Interesting," Eren mumbled.

"So… uhm… we decided to time-travel to find out why and how our mankind was saved," Tenma continued.

"Good," said Eren, "now, are you ready to save the mankind?"

"Yes," Tenma stood straight and answered Eren with a determined voice, "we ARE ready!"

"Good then," Eren said while he was wandering around the team, "there's a hole at one of the districts of wall Rose named Trost. I need you all to cover me while I'm covering the hole."

"By using your kyojin power?" asked Shindou. Eren nodded his head.

"I think you are ready to slice the kyojins into pieces," said Yuusuke. The players of the Chrono Storm agreed.

"Alright minna, let's do this!" shouted Tenma. His encouragement raised up his teammates' spirit.

Soon, the players were equipped with the 3D maneuver gears. Only Endou and the managers weren't going for Eren's mission. Then, Eren gave the information to the Chrono Storm and Yuusuke.

"OK," Eren started elaborating his plan to the others, "my friend, Armin Arlert and my foster sister, Mikasa Archman will cover me while I'm carrying the boulder when I'm in titan form. Meanwhile, you all teenagers will follow Yuusuke to hurt or distract or kill the kyojins from being near to me."

**"Roger,"** everyone replied Eren with a positive answer.

Then, everyone refilled the gas tank before heading off to Trost District.

Endou, who was staring the the flying people, was still wondering who Yuusuke actually was.

"Could it be…?"

* * *

**The mission will start in the next chapter... Excited? Leave a review please ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 --- The Mission

**The sixth cha****pter. Four chapters to go ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Mission**

Moments later, they reached Trost district. All of them stood on the wall.

"Look, there's the hole!" Kinako pointed to the hole in the wall.

"YUP, there's where the colossal titan made the hole…" Eren replied, "Too bad I couldn't kill it before it disappeared."

"All I have to do is by using my kyojin power to carry the boulder to the hole. Then, this boulder will block the hole from being entered by the titans." Eren pointed to the big boulder which was found among the residential area.

A few seconds later, two people flew towards them before landing right in front of them. One was a blonde guy while another one is a black-haired girl who always puts her scarf on. Probably the scarf was given from Eren. Both of them wore uniforms of Scouting Region.

"Mikasa, Armin," Eren welcomed them.

"Minna," Eren introduced them to Chrono Storm, "allow me to introduce you he (pointed to the blonde) is Armin Arlert, and she (pointed to the girl) is Mikasa Archman."

"Mikasa, Armin, this is the team that Yuusuke mentioned before," Eren said to Mikasa and Armin.

"So these teenagers can kill the titans?" Mikasa insulted. Tenma felt a bit annoyed. He wanted to scream and shout in front of Mikasa but he was stopped by Tsurugi and Shindou.

"Well, best of luck to you all," Armin encouraged the team.

"Thanks," some of them replied.

"Mikasa, Armin, let's go! Remember to cover me," Eren said right before he flew to the boulder.

"Roger," Armin and Mikasa followed Eren. Soon, Eren, Mikasa and Armin disappeared right in front of Yuusuke and the team's eyes.

"Minna, follow me!" Yuusuke shouted. Everyone agreed and followed Yuusuke, running on the walls.

Meanwhile, Eren, Mikasa and Armin flew over the buildings. Seconds later, they almost reached the boulder when Eren bit his right hand in the mid air. Smokes were seen around Eren. Then, Eren was appeared as a titan. His face made no difference but his hair looked longer.

"ROAR!" Eren's sound can be heard beyond the walls of Trost district.

"Alright, the mission has started," Armin took out the signal gun and fired the gun up to the sky. Seconds later, green smoke can be seen in the sky.

"Minna," said Yuusuke, "the mission has started. It's double or nothing." Everyone nodded their heads.

"Hang on, Yuusuke-san," said Tenma. He ran towards Zanark. "Zanark, so you have the sphere device with you, right?"

Zanark was shocked. He wondered what Tenma was going to do with his sphere device.

"Ano…" Tenma continued, but this time he whispered to Zanark. Again, Zanark was shocked. It took a few seconds for Zanark to understand what Tenma was trying to do.

"OK." Zanark agreed.

Soon, Tenma whispered his plan to Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino and his other teammates. At first they were shocked, but a few seconds later they understood what Tenma was trying to do.

"I'm done," Tenma smiled to Yuusuke.

"Good," Yuusuke replied. Then, Yuusuke, along with the team, flew towards Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Moments later they reached near the boulder.

"Minna, let's stick to our plan, and protect Eren from being attacked by the other kyojins," Tenma shouted.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**So, what's Tenma's plan with the sphere device? Leave your review and your answers please, thank you ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 --- Tenma's plan

**So here comes Tenma's plan...**

**WARNING: this chapter may vary from the episode 12-13 of anime Shingeki no Kyojin, please be noted. (I don't want to write Eren almost killed Mikasa, though.) **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Tenma's Plan**

Menwhile, Mikasa and Armin were standing on the rooftop of the residential areas, watching Eren who was trying to carry the boulder.

"Eren, I know you can do it!" Mikasa shouted to show her support to her only relative.

"GO, EREN, GO!" Armin shouted.

Again, Eren roared in front of Mikasa and Armin. Maybe he was thanking them. Soon, he lifted up the boulder and started to walk. Mikasa and armin was watching Eren who was walking with the boulder.

"I hope this plan will end up with a success. Commander Pixis will happy of this," Armin said to Mikasa. Mikasa agreed, while she was adjusting the scarf that Eren gave her years ago.

Eren was stomping the ground, towards the hole in the wall, while carrying the boulder. Armin and Mikasa were flying around him. But, Eren's appearance attracted other titans.

Meanwhile, the Chrono Storm players were flying with Yuusuke, approaching the titans. "Zanark, NOW!" Tenma shouted while flying.

"Alright," Zanark took out his sphere device and made it into STRIKE MODE. Then, he passed the ball to Tenma.

The team reached the titans closer and closer. Tenma made a pass to Shindou before flying, far away from the team.

"Tsurugi!" Shindou passed the ball. Tsurugi received the ball right behind a 6-metre-class titan.

"Here it comes!"

Looks like Tsurugi was making a hissatsu shoot in the mid air.

**"BICYCLE SWORD!"** He landed on the rooftop after the shoot has been made.

The ball flew so fast and the power of this hissatsu shoot was so strong. This strong hissatsu shoot passed through the back of the neck of the titan. Then, the ball reached Tenma, right before the titan fell down and evaporated.

Tenma decided to attack right in front of a 15-metre-class titan.

"Majin Pegasus Arc! ARMUDO!" He was armed with his keshin.

Then, he made a hissatsu shoot in the mid air, too.

**"GODDU WINDU!**"

At the same time, Zanark was ready to receive the ball. The ball passed through the titan's head and stopped at Zanark's feet.

The titan was failed to be killed. Yet, Tenma didn't give up. He fired the rope at the weakness of the titan. The rope guided him to the back of the titan. Tenma sliced the back of the neck of the titan. A very deep slice. About 50cm deep and 10cm thick.

Tenma flew to the rooftop, right before the titan collapsed.

"YATTA!" Tenma shouted, "Minna, our plan works! Let's kill kyojins with soccer! Sakka yarouze!"

"HAI!" Tenma's teammates replied.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Armin were protecting Eren when they heard someone shouting.

**"FORTISSIMO!"  
****"BUTTOBI JUMP!"  
****"SUNSHINE FORCE!"**

Clearly, the sounds were from the Chrono Storm.

Armin face-palmed. "What the hell are they doing?" he asked himself.

Mikasa heard the question. "Leave them alone," she said.

As Eren was getting closer to the hole, more titans were approaching them. Just then, the Chrono Storm players made passes in the air out of nowhere, some of them even striked the ball to the titans.

Yuusuke, who was flying along with the team, saw this scene. He face-palmed. "Man, playing soccer while surrounded by kyojins is way too dangerous!" he thought.

"Minna, this is way too dangerous!" Yuusuke shouted to the team, but the team ignored. Instead, Tenma's plan had killed about 50 titans in total.

At the same time, Eren managed to carry the boulder to the hole. Then, he blocked the hole with the boulder. He managed to seal the hole right before the next horde of titans walking into the wall Rose. Then, the titan collapsed, and Armin retrieved Eren from the titan body.

Mikasa signaled the yellow smoke, and the mission was ended up successfully.

* * *

**UP NEXT: Another team from future appeared suddenly... **


	8. Chapter 8 --- The Rematch

**Soon, the match has begun...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Rematch**

After Trost district was free of titans, the Chrono Storm and Eren's friends celebrated the success at the chateau.

The next morning, Zanark was seen practicing his soccer skills at the open field. Moments later, Fei and Tenma joined him. Moments later, Kinako, Taiyou, Tsurugi and Shindou joined them. Moments later, all of the players of the Chrono Strom were seen playing soccer on the field.

While they were practicing on the field, they saw a strange purple beam of light. Then, a group of mysterious men appeared in front of them. Seconds later, Tenma and Fei saw someone familiar.

"The Second Stage Children!" Tenma shouted.

"Long times no see, my friends," said one of the men.

**"Saru!"** Fei shouted. Tenma and Fei ran towards Saru.

"It's a long time since I have met you last time," said Saru, smiling. Tenma and Fei smiled too.

"But, what brings you all here?" asked Tenma.

"We will have a rematch," Saru answered, "because playing soccer with your team is so much fun." Tenma and Fei smiled.

"Chrono Storm vs The Lagoon again?" asked Fei. Saru nodded his head.

Moments later, Endou, the managers of Chrono Storm, and Eren's friends arrived to the scene.

"Kantoku, we will have a rematch with Saru and his team," said Tenma to Endou. Endou nodded his head.

"So," Saru continued, "each team must have a coach, so Wandaba will be our temporary coach."

Wandaba couldn't believe his ears. Although just coach one match, he was so happy that his body turned red in colour, as he wanted to coach a team for a long time. "Ok Saru! Just leave it to me!" shouted Wandaba, happily.

Soon, the match between The Lagoon and Chrono Storm were about to begin in a few minutes' time.

"Here is my formation," Endou announced the formation to the team, "Shinsuke will be the goalkeeper of the team. Kirino, Kinako and Torb will defend the goal. Tenma, taiyou, Nishiki and Shindou are midfielders. Fei, you will play behind Tsurugi, who is going to partner Zanark as strikers. And Tenma, you will be the captain of this match."

"Roger," Tenma gave a positive answer to his coach, while putting up his captain badge.

Meanwhile, Wandaba was announcing the formation of The Lagoon.

"The formation is 3-5-2. Hasu as goalkeeper and the goal is defended by Duck, Sheep and Hamusu. Pig and Nike are defensive midfielders while Om and Meia and Giris go for offensive midfielders. Saru, you are the captain and you will partner with Imusu as strikers. Woods, Peko, Fetta, Arika and Demegu, be ready to be called during the match."

The team was happy about Wandaba's announcement, especially Saru.

A few seconds later, all players from both teams were ready to kick off.

"Looks like we need a commentator and a referee," said Zanark. He took out his sphere device and pressed the yellow button of the device. **MIND-CONTROL MODE**. Then, Armin was mind-controlled.

Eren and Mikasa were shocked, seeing what Zanark had done to Armin. "Gomen," Zanark Mumbled.

"Great, now here we are! We will witness a rematch between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon!" said Armin after being mind-controlled by the sphere device. Then, he blew the whistle and The Lagoon started to kick off.

Saru dribbled with a lighting speed. He passed through the midfielders of Chrono Storm. Seconds later, he was running towards the goal post.

**"Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi!"** Kinako used her defensive hissatsu technique and successfully got the ball from Saru. Then, she passed the ball to Shindou.

**"Kami no Takuto: Fire Illusion!"** Shindou started the hissatsu tatics. He passed the ball to Tenma according to the baton he waved.

"To Tsurugi," Shindou waved the while Tenma passed the ball.

"Tsurugi, pass back to Fei," said Shindou. Tsurugi followed the baton.

Then, Fei passed the ball to Zanark, again Fei followed the baton.

"Zanark, make a shoot!" said Shindou.

"Alright then," said Zanark. "**Mixi-trans! Super Zanark!**" Zanark made his mixi-trans.

"**Great Max na Ore!**" Zanark made a hissatsu shoot. "**SUPER!**"

The ball flew to Hasu. Hasu used the Reverse World but failed to save Zanark's shoot. The Chrono Storm made the first point.

After the goal, the morale of all the players of The Lagoon was greatly improved. They showed no mercy to Chrono Storm's offensive plays and they nearly destroyed Chrono Storm's defense.

30 minutes had passed since the first goal was scored. Saru got the ball and made a mixi-trans. Then, he transformed himself into a gorilla-liked creature.

"**Shellbit Burst!**" Saru made a hisstasu shoot.

"**Mixi-trans! Liu Bei!**" Shinsuke made a mixi-trans. "**Taikoku Ouka!**"

Unfortunately, Shinsuke failed to save the goal. The Lagoon tied the score. Minutes later, the score remained 1-1 at the end of the first half. It was later found out that Shinsuke's right hand was injured.

"Kantoku, I afraid I can't continue the match," Shinsuke said with a sad tone.

"But… we don't have any substitute players," Endou sighed, "I wish I could play but I have to coach this match."

Just then, Eren stood up. "Endou-san, let me replace Shinsuke," he said.

"Are you serious?" Mikasa was shocked.

"NANI?" Tenma was shocked, too.

"This is getting interesting," Yuusuke mumbled.

* * *

**Coming up next: Eren's unexpected performance and Yuusuke's identity unveiled!**

**Review please TQ**


	9. Chapter 9 --- Unexpected Performance

**The longest chapter... Please take your time at Old Town.. (What?) **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Unexpected Performance (and also the Truth)**

Soon, the second half had started. Eren replaced Shinsuke as goalkeeper. The Chrono Storm kicked off and controlled the game. Moments later, Tsurugi made a Mixi Max with Okita. He made a hissatsu shoot called Kiku Ichimonji, but he failed to score against Hasu's Reverse World.

Immediately, The Lagoon started to counterattack. They controlled the game and this time, Meia and Giris decided to score another point.

"Jounetsu no Lovers!" they summoned their keshin together. Then, they made a combination hissatsu shoot, Dead Future.

Taiyou tried to block the shoot with his own body, but failed. The ball flew to Eren, but suddenly, Eren made his move which surprise everyone.

**"KYOJIN! EREN YEAGER!"** Eren unveiled his keshin. His keshin looked alike Eren in titan form.

"Nani?" Tenma and some of his teammates were shocked.

"Kyojin Punch!" Eren made a keshin block hissatsu, and saved the ball.

"What? Eren has a keshin, and even own a keshin hissatsu?" Tenma was shocked.

"Was that Fist of Justice? He did exactly the same as what I did," Endou thought.

"Sugoii," Mikasa looked at Eren, she smiled to him.

Another bad news broke out in Tenma's team. Taiyou was not standing up.

"Daijobu Desuka?" Tenma was concerned about Taiyou.

"I… I afraid I can't continue to play," said Taiyou with a weak voice.

"But… who will replace Taiyou? Kantoku?" Tenma asked Endou.

"Let me play," suddenly Yuusuke volunteered.

Endou was shocked. He couldn't believe what the mysterious guy was doing. But in the end, he let Yuusuke on for Taiyou.

* * *

The game continued with the Chrono Storm's goal kick. Eren passed the ball to Torb. Torb made a pass to Tenma.

"Fei, let's do this," said Tenma. Fei agreed.

"Majin Pegasus Arc! Armudo!" Tenma armed his keshin.

"Mixi trans! Big!" Fei made a Mixi-max with Big at first. Then, he armed his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin. After that, he made a combination hissatsu shoot, Extreme Rabbit with Tenma.

The ball bounced to the goal when suddenly Yuusuke chased the ball. **"Gladius Arch!"** He made a shoot chain.

"Gladius Arch?" Endou was shocked.

As a result, the ball flew too fast to be saved. The Chrono Storm made the second point. As a sign of happiness, Yuusuke smiled while tilting his glasses. But, Endou felt more suspicious about the mysterious guy. Endou was wondering who Yuusuke actually was when Aoi asked Endou.

"Kantoku, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Uhm…. Nothing," Endou answered, "I'm fine."

A few seconds later, The Lagoon started the kickoff again. Saru passed the ball backwards to Nike. Nike driblled when Tenma appeared.

"**Wonder Trap!**" Tenma stole the ball successfully. Then, he dribbled but he ran into Pig and Sheep, but Tenma managed to pass through them with Aggressive Beat.

"Yuusuke!" he passed the ball. Yuusuke received the pass and he decided to make a hissatsu shoot.

**"Tiger Drive!"** he shouted.

"Tiger Drive? Sounds familiar," Endou was still wondering about Yuusuke.

Yuusuke made his hissatsu shoot. But this time, Tsurugi chased the ball. He decided to make a shoot chain.

**"Bicycle Sword!"** The ball flew even faster, away from Tsurugi. But, Tenma ran as fast as he could to chase the ball.

**"Mach Wind!"** Tenma made a hissatsu shoot.

Now the ball flew at about 70km per hour. The shoot was too fast to be stopped. The Chrono Storm made another point because of this shoot chain.

* * *

75 minutes had passed, and Chrono Storm led the scoreboard 3-1. "Well, Eren and Yuusuke are two interesting guys," Saru mumbled while staring at the scoreboard.

"Darling, let's do this!" Giris showed his love to Meia.

Then, The Lagoon started the kickoff again. This time, Saru dribbled even faster than before. He was eager to overturn the table. A few seconds later, he ran into Kirino.

**"Mixi-trans! Jeanne!"** Kirino mixi-maxed with Jeanne d'Arc. Kirino tried to use La Flamme to stop Saru, but failed.

Once again, Saru transofmed himself into a gorilla-liked creatureand made a hissatsu shoot. "Shellbit Burst!" Saru made the shoot.

Eren summonded his keshin again, and then he used the Kyojin Punch again. Too bad, Saru made the second point for The Lagoon.

5 minutes left until the match ended. The Chrono Storm started the kickoff. From that moment, the Chrono Storm played evenly with The Lagoon. Nobody scored a goal until the final whistle was blown.

The Chrono Storm won The Lagoon 3-2, and Saru shook his hands with Tenma as a sign of congratulation.

"What a great match," said Saru, "can we play together next time?"

"I promise, we will," Tenma nodded his head, smiling.

Meanwhile, Endou walked towards Yuusuke. "Who are you actually?" he asked.

Yuusuke took off his glasses. Endou was shocked.

"It was a long time since we met last time, captain."

**It's Toramaru! Toramaru disguised as Yuusuke while Endou and his team were in the walls!**

"No wonder," Endou said to Toramaru, "No wonder you know Tiger Drive, no wonder you know Gladius Arch, no wonder you can cook better than my wife, no wonder…"

"That's true," Toramaru smiled.

"I was going to visit the Malayan history when my time machine had some technical problems," Toramaru explained, "so I landed here last year, and I was nearly hunted by a titan when Eren saved me."

Endou looked at Eren. Then, he focused back to his old teammate.

"So I changed my name as Yuusuke Shori, and in fact I really built there for about 6 months, well except the already-built chateau," Toramaru continued, "then I taught Eren how to play soccer."

"Wow, sounds cool," said Endou, "but why your name…?"

"Just a sudden thought," Toramaru replied.

"What?" Endou was shocked.

"Well anyway, I will bring you home," said Endou. Toramaru nodded his head.

* * *

After a conversation with Toramaru, Endou asked the Second Stage Children if they could stay until after dinner.

"Playing soccer with Tenma is enough for me," Saru rejected the offer in a ppolite way, "by the way, thanks for the game." Saru smiled.

"You are welcomed," Endou pat Saru's shoulder.

The Second Stage Children gathered together, and bidded farewell to the Chrono Storm.

"Sayonara, Tenma, Fei. Hope we can meet again," Saru waved goodbye.

"Sayonara, Saru," Tenma and Fei waved goodbye.

A few seconds later, a bright beam appeared, and the Second Stage Children vanished in the mid air.

* * *

**Althought it's long, this is the climax of the story. Soon, the story is coming to an end ;-;**

**Review please ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 --- The Last Day

**Well recently I received some reviews and suggestions. Thanks minna ^^  
And here is the conclusion of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Last Day**

The night after the match, Toramaru cooked dinner for all of the players of Chrono Storm. He even impressed Eren, Mikasa and Armin by his cookings.

The same night, Endou announced important yet sad news.

"Minna, we will leave here tomorrow. Gomen minna," said Endou, "but, I think our parents will miss us, right?"

Tenma and his teammates agreed, even Fei held Kinako's hand. But suddenly, Eren sobbed.

"Gomen minna, I have to leave." Eren left from them.

"Uhm… Did I say something wrong?" said Endou with an awkward face.

"I think so," said Mikasa, calmly.

"Let me get into him," said Fei. Mikasa, Endou, Tenma and Kinako agreed.

Fei followed Eren all the way to the rooftop of the chateau. Then, he saw Eren sitting on the rooftop. Fei sat closely to Eren.

"Daijobu desuka?" Fei conforted Eren.

"Sorry to say," Eren said with a sad tone, "but I'm going to cry when Endou-san said the word 'parent'. "

"Naze?" asked Fei.

"It all happened 5 years ago," Eren explained, still with a sad tone, "that was the time when the wall Maria had fallen. Mikasa and I had a perfect family until my mom was…"

Eren couldn't continue his story. He cried.

"Don't worry," Fei pat Eren's shoulder, "I met this hardship before… Perhaps mine was even worse than what you met."

"Really?" Endou asked.

"True story," Fei started his story, "once my parents left me. I hated them because they thought I'm a Second Stage Children, you know, the children with superpowers. My mom died after she gave birth to me, but my dad sent a girl to protect me, so I can overcome this hardship."

"That blonde?" Eren meant Kinako. He wiped off his tears.

"Yes," Fei continued, "by the way, you are lucky to have your mother that lasts for about 15 years. But for me, uhm… She can only accompany me for months, with her childhood face."

Eren smiled. Fei smiled, too. Then, they had a nice conversation on the rooftop, until they felt asleep. After that, they slept on the rooftop.

* * *

The next day, the sunshine woke both of them up.

"Aw man," Fei looked at Eren, "what time is it?"

"Uhm… I don't know," Eren answered with a sleepy face.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" Suddenly Tenma's voice made Fei and Eren jump.

"Ten… Tenma!" Fei was shocked.

"It's time to leave!" Tenma said to Fei. Then, Tenma pulled Fei's hand while running off from the rooftop, while Eren was walking right behind them.

The team packed up their luggage, especially Toramaru. He lived here for a year, so he felt a bit of sad and sorry of leaving this place.

Moments later, the team gathered in front of Inazuma TM Caravan. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were there, too.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuusuke (Eren still didn't know Yuusuke's real name). I'm so happy because you taught me how to play soccer," Eren hugged Toramaru.

"Well, I should say thank you for saving my life," Toramaru replied.

Just then, Fei went into the caravan, and then he left the caravan with a soccer ball on his hand. "Here you go, hope you can play soccer some times," Fei smiled.

"Yup, soccer will happy when more people kick it," said Tenma.

"Arigato Gozaimasu," Eren smiled while receiving the ball.

"Alright minna, it's time to leave!" said Wandaba, who was sitting inside the caravan. The team, along with Toramaru, entered into the caravan. Soon, the door closed and the caravan was ready to take off.

"Time travel in minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Wandaba shouted, "TIME JUMP!"

"Sayonara! Hope we will meet again!" It was Fei's voice. Just then, the caravan flew away and disappeared right in front of Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"So, we will see them, huh?" It was Mikasa's voice. She was holding the red scarf.

"I think they will see us again," Armin answered. Eren agreed.

"Nice to meet you all, guys," Eren said to himself while looking at the sky and holding the soccer ball Fei gave. He smiled.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**Review please, thanks for reading this fanfic. Although this is my first ever fanfic, I felt proud of it. ^^**


End file.
